The Three Fighters
by coolman59119
Summary: Three men how they are captured by Germans and how they go threw grat battles fighting for there lives.


Chapter#1 the Invasion

There were once three men who were on their way to their military base and in days there lives will be changed forever. The first man is Joseph he has a wife and two kids in the army he's a submachine gun. Our second man is Cole he's single and is an engineer. Our next and last man is Leo He's not married and is a heavy gunner. The date is December 8,1943 these men are American but in France on the bay as they approach the base they here heavy sounds and the sounds are like a gun next to your ear firing rapidly when they got close they saw their base being invaded by hundreds of German boats and men. As they ran to their weapons they were ambushed by ten strong mp40 German men. There base was taken one day and eight hours the base was declared German territory 8:27 december, 9, 1943. As there in jail the converse a plan Joe: Listen if Cole can get enough recourse to open the gate then we could get in an emergency boat and sail away. Cole: well this boat land Friday and today is Wednesday so we have two days till we are hanged. Leo: well we need more than us three were going to need at least twenty-five people. Joe: we will talk tomorrow we need to get some sleep.

Thursday December, 9, 1993 10:00 AM

Joe: Cole Leo I got the followers Cole: Good but we need some things. Leo: like. Cole: well five things number one: A twelve inch wire a jug of water and gas and 2 weeks' worth of food plus our guns. Cole: ok I will go to the armory and get the twelve inch wire and the gas Leo: I will go to the guns specialist and try to get our guns. Joe: I will go to the food warehouse and get the food. Joe: what if we get caught. Cole: I will turn the alarms of at 1:00 AM and we will try the escape 3:00 AM. As Joe approached the food and water there were two guards he saw about 30 knives and took them all for the invasion plan and he had one right in his hand and snuck up to the guard and stabbed the one guard as the other guard turned around and as he razzed his gun Joe grabbed another knife and threw it and by the time the guard razzed his gun he was stabbed right into the stomach.

Thursday December, 9.1993 11:47 PM

Leo: As Leo came to the gun specialist he was struck by a Germans gun as he looked up he saw a gun straight ahead of him as he put his hands up he realized he could not be captured as he reached for the Germans gun he was struck by another gun he looked behind him and saw another German soldier as he was on the floor bleeding when he saw at the corner of his eye a knife in the Germans right leg and as he grabbed it he turned around and stabbed the enemy in the leg and then turned around and stabbed the other guard and ran to get the gun.

Thursday December, 9, 1993 12:30 PM

Cole: As Cole approached the entrance he was grabbed and tied by his feet by a solider as he was on the floor he turned around and was struck by the Germans foot quickly Cole reacted and grabbed the Germans shirt and threw him against the floor they battled for their lives as Cole was struck over his head by the Germans gun several times. Finally Cole was able to knock his enemy out by throwing him against the wall. As he grabbed the weapons he looked at his clock and saw it was time to escape.

Friday December, 9, 1993 2:53 AM

Joe: we must start the escape everyone got there knives. Cole: Yes on three we charge one two three charge! As they ran they were 5 yards from the boat when Leo was shot in the leg as Cole tried to get him but suddenly he was thrown to the ground by a German guard and Joe ran and stabbed the guard several times and went and picked up Cole and carried Leo to the boat and when they reached the boat they realized they were the last people living in the escape as they lowered the boat they were shot at by hundreds of German mp40's they realized that a German sniper was aiming for Joe and as they tried to drive away they realized there was one slave left and as the sniper shot the slave jumped in front of the sniper and gave his life for the three slaves. As they were away from the German boat they realized they were in the Pacific Ocean with a wounded man and two weeks of food and water.


End file.
